What Happened
by MyDreamsToYou
Summary: Zack wants to know what happened between the three generals that made their friendship so fragile. Sadly Angeal's death, Genesis' MIA status and Sephiroth unwilling to share anything, leads Zack to find these things out by himself with some help.
1. The Picture

Three young men stood together in a picture, each with a different look on their face. The one on the left had long silver hair and was staring at the camera emotionlessly as if he would have looked like that whether the camera was taking his picture or not. Next to him stood another man, slightly shorter but tall nonetheless, giving the camera a soft smile. He seemed to be the mediator between his two friends that looked slightly more dangerous and hostile than him. However, the final man was the most interesting of them all. He was holding a piece of literature titled 'LOVELESS', but his piercing mako eyes weren't looking at his book, he was facing the camera and his eyes were looking to his left. At first glance it looked as if he was looking at the man with the soft smile, but at a closer look, the mako eyed man was leaning forward slightly looking pass the soft smiled one at the silver haired man.

Zack looked sadly at this picture he found in Angeal's room. He had been going through his mentor's possessions before ShinRa could clean it out, carelessly getting rid of everything that belonged to the former SOLDIER.

You see, Zack had gone into Angeal's room and rummaged through the closet, finding a box that held this photo in his hand. The picture wasn't the only thing in the box, but the other things weren't as interesting to Zack as they might have seemed to their former owner. The picture of the three infamous men had called to Zack as he had curiously picked it up from its place within the box.

After analyzing the picture for a few moments, Zack shook his head. These three had gone through so much together only to be torn apart by their place in society and jealously. These thoughts were interrupted by a short sharp knock on Angeal's bedroom door. Zack turned and saw Sephiroth walking into the room, his boots softly clicking against the hardwood floor. Zack gave a weak smile at Sephiroth as he handed the picture to him. The silver haired general took the picture from Zack, glanced down and chuckled softly.

"I remember this picture being taken," Sephiroth said in his soft baritone voice. "Angeal wanted at least one picture of all three of us together."

Zack walked up to the General and glanced down at the picture with him.

"You could have at least smiled a bit for him." Zack said while pointing at Sephiroth's face in the picture. Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything. His eyes shifted from his own face to the face of the man on the far right and stared hard at him for a few seconds.

"Zack, I'm going to go speak with Lazard." Sephiroth abruptly said. "Keep the picture." And with that Sephiroth handed the picture over to Zack and left the room without a backwards glance. Zack looked bewildered at Sephiroth's leaving and peaked down at the picture in his hands again. He was surprised that the green eyed general didn't want to keep it to remind him of his friend. _They had been friends, right?_ This had Zack wondering about the friendship between the three and how they seemed really close and how they would always train with each other. But really, only one question seemed to be repeated in his mind over and over again.

"What happened?"

* * *

Thank you **EvanNJames** for betaing it for me and telling me to post it :3

Well I hope you guys have enjoyed it and I don't know if I'll be continuing it or not, but let me hear your opinions! And please Review :D


	2. Plans for the Future

A/N: Okay so I decided to update this fanfic. I actually have this whole thing planned out. I can probably say that this will have at least 5 chapters or more. I have everything in an outline and I'm so proud of myself X3 So tell me what you guys think and review after you read the chapter! Reviews encourage me to update…:3

* * *

Zack threw his hands behind his head as he headed out of his room. It had been a good couple of days since he had last seen Sephiroth in Angeal's room and it still irked him that Sephiroth didn't even want the picture of his friends. In fact, the said picture was on his bed stand in a frame that Aerith had given him when he told her about the picture. She had been quite happy about him having something to remind him of Angeal, and so gave him a beautiful silver frame that had silver vines around it.

"It's not much, and a bit girly but I think it will keep the picture in good condition." She said with her sweet smile.

Zack grinned at the memory of his girlfriend's enthusiasm. Aerith had been trying these past couple of weeks to find anything that would cheer him up about his mentor's death. Zack's grin softened down to a smile.

"Guess she doesn't realize that just seeing her cheers me up." Zack said aloud while turning a corner.

"Who doesn't realize?" A voice question from behind him. Zack, startled, jumped and spun around to meet the amused auburn eyes of Cissnei.

"Hey Cissnei! What brings a Turk like you around here on the Soldier floor?" Zack asked teasingly.

"I actually came to see how you were doing. I've been very busy these past weeks." She paused. "When you guys were in Modeoheim, Tseng sent me on a mission in Midgar." She didn't elaborate any more details that he didn't need to know, and glanced up at him.

"So…how are you?"

Zack stretched his arms and gave her a sad look.

"I miss him." He chuckled sadly. "No doubt about that. But I gotta live for him you know? Live up to his dreams and honor."

Cissnei nodded in understanding.

"He was a great Soldier. It was hard to believe that he was really gone, considering I grew up thinking that Soldiers were unbeatable." Zack looked to her and opened his mouth as if he wanted to add something but decided against it.

"I found a picture in Angeal's room that was pretty interesting." Zack exclaimed. "It had Sephiroth, Genesis and himself in it. Sephiroth said that he didn't want it." Zack ran a hand through his choppy, spiked hair. "What do you think happened Cissnei? I mean they were all friends and then they were just easily torn apart."

Cissnei gave a thoughtful look at Zack. "You've been thinking about it a lot haven't you, Zack?" Zack gave a defeated sighed when he suddenly jumped up with excitement.

"Want to see the picture? Not everyday you see a picture with all three favored Soldiers in it." Cissnei gave an amused smile.

"Sure let's go."

Zack turned around a motioned for Cissnei to follow him. She walked right beside him and seemed to be deep in thought. Zack kept giving her side-glances, wondering what she was thinking about.

"Zack," said Cissnei as she interrupted the silence. "I think I can help you. I'm sure there are documents somewhere that discuss your friends."

Zack looked at her wide-eyed. "You would go into secret documents just to see if there is any information on them three?" Cissnei nodded.

"Yes. However, they are not necessarily considered secret. I could try to find documents that somehow relate Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth and we could look them over and try to conclude what might have happened between the three. We could also speak with Sephiroth and get his input on the subject."

Zack gave her a panicked look. "What? Ask Sephiroth? No way! He can't know that I'm snooping around trying to find out about what happened between them. Ah we're here." They both stopped at a door that had the numbers 813 on it.

"Can you stay out here for a few seconds? My place is a bit messy. I'll just grab the picture and show you." He gave a goofy grin and went into his room to locate the picture. Once he grabbed it from the bed stand, he came back outside and handed Cissnei the frame. She looked at it a few moments and gave it back to him.

"That's a precious picture you have there Zack. It's proof that they were friends, and you say that Sephiroth didn't want it back? I will also not ask Sephiroth nor tell him about our plans." Zack nodded.

"Thanks, yeah he didn't want to keep it and it's just aggravating that he wouldn't want something to at least remember Angeal with."

"Perhaps memories are enough for him?" Zack looked at Cissnei in disbelief.

"But wouldn't you rather have solid proof that he once existed and was happy? Instead of just relying on images in your head." Cissnei shook her head sadly.

"Maybe that is why he gave you the picture instead of keeping it to himself, Zack." She said softly. Zack's eyes widened in realization but softened as he looked down at the picture in his hands.

"Can you find other pictures of the three, Cissnei? And maybe possible letter between them? I'd like those and they could probably help us figure out what happened between them." Cissnei nodded in consent and she left Zack on his own staring at the soft smile his mentor gave the camera.

Banora, 11 Years Ago

"Angeal? What do you plan to do with your life?" A young teenager with red hair turned to ask his friend, who was sitting on a Banora White Tree. To anyone else, this question seemed rude and would cause the other person to get defensive, but Angeal knew his friend Genesis well and could tell that the other boy simply wanted to know. Angeal shrugged.

"I don't really know. Maybe I'll become a farmer to help my mom out so that she could live comfortably with no money problems."

Genesis looked at Angeal in horror. "A farmer? Why would you want to do that when you are capable for so much more?" He scoffs in disbelief. "A farmer?"

Angeal looks at his friend amused. "There's no need to repeat yourself Genesis. I got it the first time. Besides there is not much to do out here and since I'm pretty strong I could use that strength to become a good farmer." Angeal said reasonably. Genesis gave Angeal a sly look and stood in front of him.

"There are other jobs that require strength, my friend. Ever consider joining Soldier?"

Angeal's widened for a moment but then narrowed and stared suspiciously at Genesis.

"What are you thinking Genesis? Are you planning to join ShinRa?"

Genesis gave Angeal an exasperating look.

"Of course, my friend! Why not? There are so many opportunities that they can give us than we cannot get here." Angeal looked confused.

"But Genesis, you have a lot here. You're the mayor's son remember?" Genesis' face had a dark look to it when Angeal mentioned his father. However, it cleared when he looked at his friend again.

"You forget that I am limited too Angeal. I don't want to become mayor of this land. But with ShinRa, I can open many more opportunities and reach higher and higher and earn the respect from everyone in this continent and beyond instead of just here in Banora!" Genesis spread his arms and looked towards the sky.

"The sky is our limit, my friend. All I ask is for you to join me. I am nothing without your friendship and support. Please come with me."

Angeal rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"You always were one for dramatics." Angeal said amusedly, but asked in a serious tone. "Do your parents know Genesis? How can I be able to afford to go there?"

Genesis gave Angeal an incredulous look.

"I'll pay for both you and me." When his grey-eyed friend looked ready to protest, Genesis held up a hand. "No, no. I've made up my mind. I want you there, so therefore I pay for your ticket there. I've already told my mother and she gave me her blessing and she convinced my father that it would be a wonderful experience for me." Genesis said as he spoke fondly of his mother while his voice noticeably darkened at the mention of the Banora Mayor. Angeal sighed as he looked at his friend who was begging with his eyes to come with him to Midgar to become a Soldier.

"Fine. I'll go with you and join the Soldier program." Genesis whooped and Angeal smiled a bit, but frowned when he suddenly remembered something. "Genesis? My mom wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight."

Genesis looked ecstatic and quickly headed towards his own house. "Let me tell my father where I'll be, just hold on outside." Angeal nodded and jumped down from the tree to lean on the fence, preparing to wait for his red headed friend.

Once Genesis entered the manor, he quickly headed towards his father's office and knocked on it sharply. After hearing the faint 'Come in', he opened the door and found his father furiously writing something with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

"What is it boy?" His father's gruff voice asked. Genesis walked until he stood in front of the desk before replying.

"I am going to the Hewley's house for dinner. Please tell mother when she gets back that I will not be joining her." He said in cold politeness. Mayor Rhapsodos looked at his son with narrow eyes.

"That damn poor family's house? Why are you hanging about with such filth? You will not go to their little den that they call home for a meal that they can't possibly afford. You have everything you can want at your own home." Mayor Rhapsodos growled at his son. Genesis just coldly looked at his father with a sneer, clear on his face.

"The whores that hang around you are less filthy right father?" Asked Genesis as he saw Mayor Rhapsodos freeze. "What a scandal it would cause if I tell the media and mother, who would be so heart broken, about what your board meetings truly consist of." Mayor Rhapsodos glared at his son with hatred.

"You wouldn't tell anyone because it _would_ break your mother. You care too much about her." He said smugly. Genesis just gave the man a pitiful glance that didn't belong on his young face.

"You're right I do care for her. However, which is stronger do you think father? My love for her or my hatred for you?" Genesis asked emotionlessly. Mayor Rhapsodos paled considerably and glared at his son one more time before focusing all his attention back on what he was writing. Genesis smiled smugly and walked out of the room gracefully, knowing he had won that battle. Once he got back outside, he called for Angeal, who waved at him to hurry up. When he caught up to the grey-eyed boy, they both started heading down towards the main village to Angeal's house.

"Oh, Angeal?" Genesis asked in a singsong voice as they entered the main village. Angeal looked up at his friend questionably.

"Yeah?" Genesis smirked at his friend and Angeal felt a pit drop at the bottom of his stomach, as if something was going to go horribly wrong.

"I hope you plan on telling your mother after dinner where you plan on going because we're leaving next week."


	3. New Help and Origins

AN: I hope my readers have enjoyed the last 2 chapter and will enjoy this one. Sorry for the long update but it is somewhat hard to write when no one really reviews dies inside so please tell me what you think because feedback is important so that I can improve. Thank you and please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Midgar Times **_

_**War with Wutai Ends!**_

_The conflicts with the stubborn people of Wutai have finally come to an end. They had seen the wrongs of their ways and happily let the powerful ShinRa Electric Power Company into their land. None of this would have been possible if it was not for Soldier 1__st__ Class, General Sephiroth. Our silver haired hero had persuaded the enemy to do the right thing and Wutai's soldiers, Crescent Unit gave in willingly on their people's account. Lazard __Deusericus, Soldier Union executive,__ remarks that "All the Soldiers did a wonderful job and that they worked very hard and that he cannot thank them enough for ending this war". Midgar knows who the true heroes are and so they chant Sephiroth's name_—

Cissnei stopped reading the document on her laptop with a frown upon her face. She shook her head at the complete bias the newspaper showed and understood at least one of the reasons why Genesis went AWOL.

The search for any personal files on the three generals was proving harder than she thought. Of course, she knew it wasn't going to be easy but after researching for three hours straight, she was starting to get annoyed.

So she leaned back in her chair to stretch one more time before she started looking again, however she glanced down at her desk and saw her coffee sitting there steaming. Since a few more sips wouldn't hurt she picked up her cup and began drinking her coffee in the silence of her office trying to think of more places any documents containing Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal would be.

Obviously, this sort of information wouldn't be out in the open for the public to see or get, but then again, _it wouldn't hurt to interrogate the fan clubs,_ Cissnei thought amusedly as she set down her cup of coffee. _They should work for ShinRa, they manage to get information that not even us Turks know about._ Cissnei thought for a moment and mentally winced. _Maybe not._

Once Cissnei was ready to continue searching on her laptop, her office door was kicked opened by Reno who was carrying stacks of paper with both of his hands. Cissnei glared at him and crossed her arms. Reno just gave Cissnei a lazy grin and dumped the pile of papers right next to her computer.

"What cha up to mini Turk?" Reno asked as he invited himself to some of her coffee, sat down in the chair opposite of her desk, and rested his feet on top. Cissnei gave Reno a pointed look at his feet but he grinned and flippantly waved his hand as if to say 'don't bother'.

She rolled her eyes and mentally calculated the advantages of telling Reno that she was looking up personal information about the three generals as a side project for Zack. _Well, he is good at finding things rather quickly and has many outside resources in the slums._ She thought. _On the other hand, Reno has a mouth on him, he might let it slip, and Sephiroth might find out, which is _not_ a good thing. _Cissnei mentally scoffed. Who was Reno going to tell besides his always-silent partner Rude?

Reno shifted his legs on her desk in impatience.

"Come on Mini Turk! What's eating you up?"

Cissnei walked around her desk, pass Reno to close her office door. Reno raised his eyebrows slightly and smirked lazily at her when she returned behind her desk.

"Always knew you wanted me. It was only a matter of time!" Reno jokingly exclaimed.

Cissnei uncharacteristically rolled her eyes at her comrade's antics.

"No Reno, it's not that. I need your help with a little side project I have." Reno's eyes widened slightly.

"And you want my help?" Cissnei nodded.

"I think you'll be of some great help. I'll tell you what it is if you promise that anything that is said in here stays." Cissnei looked into Reno's eyes seriously.

Reno grinned, unaffected by Cissnei's look. "Sure, sure! 'What happens at the Honeybee Inn stays at the Honeybee Inn.'"

She stared at him for a moment before she switched to look at the newspaper heading on her laptop.

"I need you to find information, personal information, or documentation regarding Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. It would be more helpful in fact if it regards them at least two of them or all three at once. I would prefer letters and or pictures as the documentation." Cissnei said in one breath.

Reno stared at her in surprise. This was something he was not expecting from the auburn haired girl. Why would she need pictures or letters of the three generals? Reno voiced his thoughts.

"Zack Fair wants reminders of his mentor and also wants to know about the friendship between Angeal and the other two generals." Cissnei explained.

"I offered my help and also told him that he could have asked Sephiroth. He seemed partial that Sephiroth was not to know."

Reno gave a thoughtful glance at the ceiling.

"So I take it that since Zack doesn't want the General to know, that telling anybody else is forbidden also?" Cissnei nodded.

Reno sighed and dragged his feet off Cissnei's desk. He stretched a bit and pulled himself up.

"I'll see what I can find Mini Turk. I'm not making any promises of finding anything but I won't tell anybody. 'Specially the Boss and the General."

Cissnei smiled gratefully. "Thank you Reno. I'll give Zack the heads up and let him know you're in on it also."

Reno nodded and tapped his shoulder with his EMR. "See ya Mini Turk." He headed out of the office whistling a tune unknown to her. Cissnei sighed in relief that she had another Turk helping her. It would certainly make things a lot easier. She hoped that she and Reno would be able to find something for Zack when he got off from his mission at Icicle Inn. She flipped out her PHS and sent a text message to Zack giving him the new details.

Banora 11 Years Ago

During the week, Genesis and Angeal had planned their trip to Midgar. Since they were too busy having their last moments in Banora and having fun, they didn't get to packing until the very morning of the day they had to leave.

So as Angeal was packing his belongings in a suitcase, he was regretting that he didn't give himself more time to pack which was causing him to flit around the house in the early hours like a chocobo without it's head.

Angeal's mother, Gillian was watching her son amused. She told her son and Genesis to pack little by little during the week so that they had time to think about the things that they would need but they had grinned at her and said they would do it later. Well now it was later and they, or at least Angeal, was panicking. Perhaps now was the time to give Angeal his farewell gift?

"Angeal, dear can you come into the kitchen for a moment?"

"But mom I need to pack! I might forget something! Can't it wait?" Angeal called from his bedroom trying to stuff more of his clothes in his suitcase.

"Angeal you are fine. You packed your whole room and I don't think that there is anything you could have forgotten." Gillian exclaimed exasperated.

Angeal's groan was heard around the house. Gillian shook her head and quickly glanced at Angeal's present that was leaning against the wall; she hoped that he would like it. Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and Angeal appeared in the kitchen doorway staring at the wrapped gift in the corner also.

"Mom what is that?" Angeal asked breathlessly.

Gillian gave a warm smile at her son and tilted his gift to him.

"Open it, Angeal."

Angeal excitedly ripped through the wrapping and gasped as he saw his mysterious present revealed.

"Mom…how were you able to afford this?" Angeal asked, guilt underlying his excited tone. Gillian noticed this but knew that she couldn't stop her son from feeling guilty.

"Once you told me that you and Genesis were leaving, I wanted to buy something that would be useful for you when you join Soldier." Angeal gave her a look.

"Don't give me that look Angeal, I know you will make it into Soldier. So I grabbed whatever funds I saved up for you and bought you this." She gestured towards Angeal's gift. Angeal began inspecting his present and couldn't help but to wonder what it was called. As if Gillian could read her son's thoughts, she answered for him.

"The blacksmith called it a Buster Sword. He said it was very useful and if the blade didn't hurt the enemy, the mere weight of it would." Gillian suddenly frowned as if the blacksmith's word bothered her.

"But Angeal, I want you to know that this is more than a farewell present." Angeal looked up in alarm by his mother's serious voice.

"What's the matter mom?"

Gillian's eyes glazed as she was locked in her own world. She jerked out of her phase and look at Angeal once more in his eyes.

"This sword represents our family's honor and pride, Angeal. Never lose sight of who you are my son and always remember your honor. A hero always has honor, never forget."

Angeal glanced down at his sword with new respect and determination. He wouldn't let his mother down and would wear this sword with pride.

"Thank you mom. This is everything I could ever ask for." He hugged his mother and silently vowed that he would never use his sword. The doorbell rang so Angeal got up from hugging his mother to answer the door. On the other side was Genesis, with two suitcases and an impatient look on his face.

"Come on Angeal! The train is going to leave in an hour." Genesis snapped.

Angeal nodded and grabbed his suitcase, sword and wished his mother goodbye. Gillian hugged both Angeal and Genesis for the last time.

"Good luck." She whispered in their ears. They nodded and started to head off towards the train station.

As they were walking, Genesis noticed the huge sword his friend had on his back and sent a questioning look to his friend. Angeal noticed this look and quickly explained that it was a gift from his mother and that it represented his pride, honor and dreams. Genesis snorted.

"Is she thinking that you are going to turn into some sort of monster?"

Angeal gave Genesis an irritated look. "She's just watching out for me. Plus I'm not going to really use it."

Genesis gave Angeal a surprised look.

"Not going to use it? I admit it's a bit too rustic but it is a useful weapon." He said as he gave the Buster Sword a slightly disgusted look.

"I'm not going to use it because using it would bring about rust, wear and tear. If my sword is any of these things, it means I used it too much, which makes my honor and pride the same as the sword. I can't let that happen." _To me or my mother._ Angeal promised.

Confusion crossed Genesis' face for a split second but it was gone just as it came. He put on a smile and told his friend.

"Come on Angeal, we need to hurry along to catch the train." Angeal nodded absentmindedly, still in his own thoughts.

Once they arrived at the train station, with Genesis paying for the tickets, the boys picked a seat in the back and stacked their belongings beneath their chairs. Angeal decided to take a nap as he was up since the early hours packing his room in his small suitcase.

While Angeal was sleeping, Genesis had taken the opportunity to read Loveless again. However, he couldn't concentrate as he was re-playing Angeal's words in his head about honor and pride. _Would he really go through all that for his mother? _Genesis thought bewildered.

He couldn't imagine feeling the same for his own mother. Even though he loved her, his love was more respect than anything. She was the one who birthed and raised him, although he had to admit he questioned about the birthing part. She was also the one who got him fascinated with literature such as Loveless. However, she always seemed to keep a mental distance between him and herself.

Angeal's mother was different though. Genesis thought Gillian was the mother that Cassandra Rhapsodos was suppose to be; warm, caring and loving instead of indifferent, sad and nostalgic.

Genesis flipped a page in Loveless in irritation. His mother always lingered on her past and what she should and shouldn't have done. She feared that the decisions she made in the past would ultimately destroy her. Cassandra had voiced her concerns to Mr. Rhapsodos and claimed that she had a dream of their destruction because of what they did, but Mr. Rhapsodos dismissed her as she always had her stupid dreams that told of the future and he had heard this particular one quite a few times.

Genesis had once believed in his mother's dreams that seemed to tell of the future, but as he grew older, his childish belief in them died. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when earlier that morning when he went to get his Loveless book that she was sitting in the library waiting for him.

Flashback

"_Hello mother." Genesis said as he walked over to a bookshelf where Loveless was suppose to be._

_Cassandra Rhapsodos' empty blue eyes stared at her son as he flitted through the bookshelf. Once he found the book he wanted, he pulled it from the shelf and confronted his mother._

"_I've come to say goodbye as I will be leaving later today with Angeal. I hope that you wish me the best." Genesis stared at his mother hoping to see a reaction. When he received none, he walked over to her and started to pet her long blonde hair._

_Cassandra sighed at her son's actions and motioned for him to stop so that she could speak._

"_You know as well as I do that I wish you all the luck, my little phoenix." She said almost painfully. "I do wish that you would stay, but what mother in this situation wouldn't." _

_Genesis gave a small smirk at his mother. Cassandra didn't know what to make of it._

"_I thank you mother for giving me luck. I'll be sure to remember that when I'm in improbable situations. Farewell." He said as he headed towards the exit. _

_Cassandra however called him back in an urgent voice. Genesis sighed as he hoped that his mother wasn't going to do what he thought she was going to do._

"_I had a dream last night, my little phoenix that I think you should be wary of." She said in a hushed tone. Genesis mentally rolled his eyes as he decided that he was going to humor her._

"_Please, do tell mother." Sarcasm obvious in his voice._

_Cassandra's eyes seemed to brighten a tad bit and hurriedly told her son what she had seen._

"_You were falling from the sky my love, with a grin upon your face as if you accomplished something great. Your wings were stained black and were not even trying to save you as you were hurtling towards the earth." _

_Genesis sighed at his mother's dramatics, but he had to admit this was somewhat interesting, a nice change from her usual self-Armageddon dreams. Cassandra continued as if Genesis' sigh never happened._

"_Your friend Angeal was there also." Genesis startled. Never before, while he was friends with Angeal, had his mother ever mention his friend, never alone acknowledged him._

"_He, with his own pure wings, reached for you but you wouldn't reach back." She suddenly looked angry. "You weren't accepting his help! You tried to instead, convince Angeal that _you_ were doing the right thing." _

_Cassandra looked straight into Genesis' suddenly cold eyes. She stared at him for a few moments when Genesis decided that he had heard enough and went to leave. Cassandra panicked, she wasn't finished. _

"_There was one more there, my son." She whispered. Genesis stopped by the door and turned to his mother with impatient eyes._

"_Who?" _

_Cassandra blinked in surprise. Her son never indulged her before with her dreams since he was a young child. Unfortunately, she couldn't answer his question._

"_I do not know," Genesis narrowed his eyes. "But he had long silvery hair that would have made the Moon Goddess jealous. He was standing on a cliff in between you and Angeal looking helpless for though you had wings to fly, he had only one black wing and—"_

_Genesis' harsh laugh echoed around the library. _

"_Really mother, when are you going to realize that your dreams are just that? Dreams." He gave her an amused look, as one would at a pet. After that, he walked out of the library and headed downstairs to get ready to go to Angeal's house._

_A sad Cassandra blinked back tears, got up from her chair and towards the large window, watching her son walk to Angeal's house, praying that he would take her dream of his and Angeal's fate seriously. She touched the glass for a second, hoping her little phoenix would glance back as if he regretted his last words of goodbye. He never did._

* * *

AN: Oh my god was that LONG! I never planned for it to be that long…EvanNJames told me it was because I was actually enjoying writing my story which is true :D

Also, for a fun fact, I named Genesis' mother Cassandra after the Cassandra in Greek mythology. The one that Apollo fell in love with and gifted her the ability of making prophecies. But something happened (can't remember X3) and he cursed her that no one would believe in any of the prophecies she makes.

But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So please READ AND REVIEW!!


	4. The Welcoming Ceremony

Author's Note: Yes, I am sorry that it has been so long, but I was stressed with a lot of work. I would like to thank **Wolfgod-Fenrir **especially for reviewing my story and giving me the extra boost I needed to write this chapter! Also thank you to the others that reviewed!

* * *

A couple hours later, Angeal and Genesis got off the train with sleep clearly still in their eyes. Angeal put his stuff down on the sidewalk and stretched out his arms above his head.

"Well, looks like we made it to Midgar, Genesis." Angeal said after his stretching.

Genesis nodded and looked around.

"Don't you think we should find a map so that we can locate where the main headquarters for Shin-Ra are?"

Angeal nodded in agreement and looked around the station when he spotted a newspaper stand in the far corner.

"Hey, Genesis, there's a newspaper stand over there," Angeal motioned his head to the direction of the stand. "Let's see if they have a map of the place."

Both of the friends went toward the direction of the stand, dodging passing people with difficulty because of their bags and suitcases. Once the two friends reached their destination, Genesis went up to an old, rough looking man that was standing behind the cashier counter.

"Do you happen to have a map of Midgar?" He asked impatiently.

The rough looking man, whose nametag read 'Will', gave Genesis an amused look before replying to him.

"We ain't gots no map of Midga' sonny." He said. "But whut we haves 'ere is some maps o' each secta'."

Genesis looked disgusted with the man's accent while Angeal politely asked if they could maybe have a map of each sector and if he knew where Shin-Ra's main headquarters was.

"Sure thing, sonny!" Will handed over nine maps. "Now see 'ere, da secta's are divided up in ta eigh'. The one you kiddies want is secta' zero 'cause dat is where almighty Shin-Ra is. Shouldn't be to hawd on you lots 'cause secta' zero is the centa' one!" The old man gave a deep throaty laugh. "Now go an' run along and don' git lost!"

Genesis snatched the maps quickly and started to walk away, anywhere as long as it was away from that stand, while Angeal hastily went through his pockets to pay for the maps.

"Now, now, sonny. You kiddies can keep those maps. Free o' charge!"

Will gave a toothy smile to Angeal and shooed him off. Angeal muttered a big thank you to the cashier and ran to catch up to Genesis. Once Angeal caught up to his friend, he stared angrily at him. Genesis did not bother to look up from the map that was labeled Sector Zero.

"You can try to be more polite, Genesis. Especially since we are in foreign territory and we might need a little helping hand."

Genesis waved Angeal's comment off and continued to read the map. Angeal sighed in disappointment, but chose not to push the issue any further. Each boy was silent for a few moments before Genesis let out a happy sigh. Angeal looked over at his friend and gave him a questioning look. Genesis met Angeal's look with a smirk of his own.

"Shin-Ra Headquarters is right next to Loveless Avenue. You do realize what this means do you?"

Angeal shook his head no and if possible, Genesis' smirk grew wider.

"That means that we can go see the play whenever we have free time."

Angeal automatically groaned in discontent, particularly at the word 'we' that Genesis used. This meant that he would have to sacrifice his free time and listen to whiny damsels in distress and bigheaded fools who dared to call themselves heroes on his free time.

"That's wonderful, Genesis, but how are we going to get to headquarters? The Welcoming Ceremony for new cadets starts in an hour."

"Don't worry my friend. We happen to be above the plate, according to this map, and we just have to make a right on Canary Street, which goes on to Loveless Avenue."

Genesis checked the map one more time.

"And from there we will make another right where there should be a big building that says Shin-Ra Electric Power Company."

Angeal nodded. "Easy enough."

After a few minutes of walking and forcibly pulling Genesis away from Loveless Avenue, they had finally reached Shin-Ra Headquarters. Genesis confidently walked through the doors to the front desk with Angeal in tow.

"Excuse us miss, but we are here for the Welcoming Ceremony for cadets?"

The blonde secretary gave them a bored look and in an equally bored toned asked for their names.

"Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos." He said in reply.

The secretary typed in their names into the computer and gave each a nod.

"You have been granted access." She said to them while handing them their nametags.

Genesis muttered a quick 'thank you' after receiving a look from his chivalrous friend and Angeal bowed courteously to the secretary and went after his friend.

They walked into a hall that had a stage in front and tables with seats displayed beautifully across the room. Genesis looked to find a table that they could sit at and found one that was in the corner of the room. Perfect.

"Come on, Angeal." Genesis whispered quietly. "I found us a table."

Angeal nodded and they proceeded to the table and sat down next to each other. The two friends had made it on time as President Shin-Ra, a rather fat man in a dark red suit, took the podium that was in the center of the stage.

"Welcome everyone; I am President Shin-Ra! Tonight we are welcoming and celebrating worthy men who want to be apart of the Shin-Ra family!"

Here many people in the room started to clap. President Shin-Ra gave a greasy smile to everyone in the room as he continued.

"Now, I am here to inform you all the importance of this family. Every person here is part of the family and as a family, we need each other to succeed."

Most of the cadets were drinking up every word that was being poured from the President's mouth, while some, like Angeal and Genesis were only paying the slightest attention to the President and before either boy knew it, the President was concluding his speech.

"As a family, we need to be loyal to each other in hopes that we can further the lives of the people around us. Thank you."

President Shin-Ra bowed as far as he could in his dark red suit and handed over the podium to a tall dark man who introduced himself Director Orion of the Soldier Program.

"For the cadets that do not know, the Solider program is where…"

Genesis was utterly bored with this Welcoming Ceremony; he looked over at Angeal who seemed to be actually interested in what Director Orion had to say. Genesis gave a small smirk at his friend's antics and turned his eyes to search the room for something interesting. As Genesis was looking down the stage at the different people, he noticed a silver-haired boy that looked just around his age.

"…Soldiers are sent on various missions where they need to complete certain…"

Genesis focused his attention on this young man and the people he sat with. On his right was a creepy looking man wearing a white scientist coat and on the young man's left was another young man about the same age with blonde hair and glasses. Looking at the silvered-haired youth made Genesis uneasy as he remembered his mother's words:

"_There was one more there, my son…he had long silvery hair…standing on a cliff…only one black wing..."_

"…I am Verdot…charge of General Affairs Department and we…"

_This was just a coincidence_, thought Genesis as he studied the silver-haired youth. _There is no way that he is the same boy my mother thought she saw in that foolish dream of hers._

Angeal looked at his friend and saw that his eyes were on a silver-haired boy that he himself knew to be Sephiroth of 3rd Class Soldier, and it was whispered amongst by almost every cadet that he was quickly rising through the ranks and was the best of the best.

After noting the silence, Genesis and Angeal both realized that the speeches were over and that the heads gave the cadets some time to introduce each other. Angeal noticed a Wutaian looking young man by himself, also observing people. Angeal motioned to Genesis at the boy and so they got up from their seat, went over to him and introduced themselves.

"Hey, my name is Angeal and this is my friend Genesis. We're here for the Soldier program."

The young man almost looked startled that someone was talking to him before relaxing.

"My name is Tseng, it is a pleasure to meet you and I am interested in the General Affairs Department." He replied quietly.

After for about thirty minutes of talking with each other and with the occasional awkward silence, the two boys said their farewells to Tseng and headed out to find their rooms.

"Tseng was pretty interesting." Angeal remarked as he and Genesis walked down the various hallways to find their room.

Genesis shrugged.

"By interesting I hope you mean mysterious and suspicious. He wanted to be part of the General Affairs Department. Isn't that the Turks?" He asked his friend.

Angeal frowned a little before replying.

"Who cares if he wants to be a Turk?"

Genesis' eyes hardened a bit.

"I heard that the Turks cover Shin-Ra's tracks. They are the lap dogs of the company that do the secret dirty work that the Soldiers are not allowed to do."

"You have little faith in people, Genesis. You shouldn't judge people so harshly, especially when we just got here."

At this point, both boys had made it to their room and so they proceeded to go inside to look around and put their stuff away. Once the door closed to their room, Genesis turned on Angeal and stared at him hard.

"You have too much faith in people, Angeal. You really should not talk to Tseng anymore. He might say something against you so that he can get into the higher up's favor."

Angeal gave Genesis a look.

"You don't know that."

"And you do not know that he won't turn against you." Genesis retorted.

"I know he won't do that, Genesis. The same way I know that you won't ever betray me." Angeal said confidently.

Genesis chose not to reply to his friend and made a move to lie down on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. Angeal watched him, as the silence between them grew tense and awkward.

"Did you see that kid with the silver hair? That's Sephiroth. The one that everyone's been talking about? Supposedly, he is the best of the 3rd Class and he's expected to rise through the ranks quickly." Angeal said while trying to fill in the tense silence.

It didn't really help though, considering Genesis turned his head to glare at Angeal from beneath his red bangs.

"If he is so great, then why isn't he in 2nd or 1st Class yet?" He questioned in a bitter tone.

Angeal shook his head in amusement.

"He's only human, Genesis. Sephiroth has to go through what we cadets have to, to make it to 1st Class. He isn't some powered up Super Soldier. He has to earn his place within Shin-Ra just like we do."

Genesis continued to stare at Angeal, only this time his face was graced with a blank look. He pulled out Loveless and began to read silently to himself, choosing not to answer Angeal. Said friend gave a huge sigh and started to go to his bags to begin unpacking his belongings. Angeal could tell that this was only the beginning of the fiery red head's attitude.

~Present Day~

_Reno will be assisting us._

_ Cissnei_

That was the text message Zack received when he turned on his phone after just finishing his mission at Icicle Inn.

"Well, the more help the better." Zack exclaimed happily.

"Help with what, may I ask?" Asked a smooth voice from behind.

"Ack!" Zack shrieked as he turned around in surprise to find Tseng behind him.

"What is it with you Turks sneaking up behind people?" He asked still surprised from the sudden intrusion.

"It is what we are paid to do, Zack." Tseng replied calmly. "Is Aerith asking for your help for the flower wagon, again?"

Zack looked at Tseng confusedly.

"How do you know…? Never mind. It wasn't from Aerith. It was from another friend of mine back at the base asking how I was doing."

Tseng continued to look blankly at Zack, but there was a small knowing glint in his eye, as if he knew what was going on.

"We must leave for departure." Tseng said abruptly.

He turned around and started to head for the helicopter. Taking the hint, Zack followed him on and sat in one of the seats.

"Rude, we are ready to go."

"Yes sir."

Came the reply from the cockpit and they took off.

Zack glanced out the window at the passing scenery. When they traveled south of Icicle Inn, they passed up Modeoheim. Zack sighed which caused Tseng to look up from his paper work that he brought with him. Tseng looked outside before nodding in sympathy and going back to his work.

"He always thought the best of people, even if they looked a bit shady." Zack said aloud.

Tseng lifted his head up from his paper work and gave a gentle nod.

"Yes. Angeal was a good man." He said in a composed tone, still looking at Zack respectively.

Zack gave Tseng a small smile and put his hands over and behind his head.

"Then why couldn't he think the best of himself?"

Tseng was quiet for a few moments.

"Perhaps he did it to elevate the people around him?" Came the reply.

Zack sighed.

"Who knows," he started. "But it makes me sad to think that he died believing he was a monster when in fact he was probably the only person in Shin-Ra that had a big enough heart to care about anyone else."

Tseng was quiet again and wisely decided not to comment about what Zack said.

Zack, meanwhile, mentally sighed. _Why couldn't you care about yourself, Angeal? _He asked mentally asked himself. If he had listened hard enough, Zack could have sworn he heard a reply but brushed it off as his mind playing tricks.

"_You're a little more important…but just a little."_

* * *

Author's Note: Wow that last part gave me the chills! Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and remember, review make this soul a happy one! Even if she is writing depressing crap…


End file.
